Before I Was Even Born
by Myoujou
Summary: Hermione falls through a time-thingy and ends up in the 1970's in the times of the Marauders. but what's this? our little muggle-born lies? About what? Read and Review!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One:** Bludgers Suck!  
  
Hermione smiled as she watched Harry and Ron play one-on-one in quidditch. It was really great to watch them play the sport that they loved, knowing there wasn't any more danger.  
  
Voldemort had been defeated at the end of last year, and she had never seen Harry happier than he was now. He was moving away from the Dursley's, the three of them were going to share an apartment in London after graduation. Ron's family, as it were, was connected to the Malfoy's, and since Lucius and Draco had been killed in the final battle, his family now had enough money for them to be set for life. It was like a fairy tale; and they all lived happily ever after.  
  
Hermione was no longer the buck-toothed, frizzy-haired little girl she used to be. She had filled out in all the right places, and her hair was straight now, not to mention the new wardrobe she had bought over the summer. Hermione's trunk was now full of mini-skirts and tank tops, even a few tube-tops. Right now, she was wearing a black mini and a dark green tube top that showed off her midriff, accompanied by knee-high boots that looked like they could crush a small town.  
  
"Oy, Mione!" called Ron, flying over to her spot in the stands. "What d'ya say Harry and I give you a quidditch lesson? You've got to overcome this fear of flying." He gently flew up into the stands and hovered a few seconds before landing beside her.  
  
"I am not afraid to fly. It's just simple nature. Fish swim, birds fly, Hermione stays on the ground." she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue playfully out at Ron. Harry flew over to hover a few feet away from them.  
  
"C'mon, Mione, you can play beater. You get to beat the shit out of the bludger." He smiled.  
  
Hermione smiled back, then looked between Ron and him. "You not going to let me say no, are you?" she asked. Both boys shook their heads. "Fine, then. But I'm not riding one of the school's brooms. Those things have been around so long that the flight suspenders could wear out any second."  
  
"Okay, you can ride my old Cleansweep," said Ron. "It's in the broom shed. I'll go get it." He mounted his broom again, and flew off.

* * *

Five minutes later, Hermione was in the air, one hand with a death grip on the broom, and the other clutching a Beater's bat. "Are you sure I have to play quidditch? Couldn't we go for a nice flight over the lake? You know, where the landing surface isn't so hard?"  
  
"Hermione, you're only ten feet off the ground!" yelled Ron, from an altitude of around fifty feet. "Come on! Harry and I won't let anything happen to you!" Hermione gulped, and nodded. She nudged the nose of the broom upward, and started a slow spiral upward. As she neared Ron and Harry, A bludger came whistling towards her head. Letting out a scream, she swung wildly at it, and felt the bat hit it away from her. She smiled.  
  
"I did it!" she said, her smile growing. "I di-"she felt the bludger connect with her left arm, knocking her sideways and off the broom. As Hermione saw the ground hurtling towards her, Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

* * *

"Quit messing around, Lucius!" said Severus Snape to his teammate, who was currently hitting Crabbe and Goyle with their brooms. "If we want to beat Gryffindor this year, then we have to pick a new seeker!" he turned to the group of Slytherins on the bleachers. So, if any of you have any doubts that you can beat Potter to the snitch, then go away now. We don't have much time."  
  
"Sev!" said Lucius. "Look at that!" Severus turned around to see a girl plummeting to the ground. He threw himself on his broom and zoomed off to intercept her.

* * *

Hermione felt a strong pair of arms clasp around her waist, and she opened her eyes, to find herself hovering less than four feet off the ground. She was set gently down, then she heard her rescuer land behind her. She turned around to see who had caught her, and instead found her legs give way underneath her.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked the boy who had caught her. She looked up at him with a look that said, 'Duh.'  
  
"That's a rather stupid question," she said. Then she noticed the pain in her arm. "Shit. Damn bludgers. It broke my arm."  
  
"Malfoy, I told you, we aren't using the bludgers today!" yelled Severus at the blonde boy still beating up Crabbe and Goyle. The boy looked at Severus with a confused look.  
  
"I didn't let them loose!" he said indignantly. Severus frowned. Hermione's brow furrowed. Malfoy? That couldn't be right. Malfoy had been dead for over three months. Either something was not right, or the pain in her arm was clouding her mind.  
  
"I need to get to Madam Pomfrey," she said, trying to stand. She instantly fell back down on her ass. "Bloody hell." she winced in pain as her arm gave a painful throb.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you." Severus reached out a hand and helping her to her feet. She wrapped her right arm around his shoulders, and he put his left around her waist. "Eight flights of stairs isn't going to be easy, even more so if the staircases start moving around again."

* * *

After Madam Pomfrey had fixed her arm, Hermione requested to see Dumbledore. She was certain that either she was in a coma and was just dreaming, or she was in some serious trouble. And to make matters worse, the quidditch player who looked awfully like a certain potion master would not leave her alone.  
  
Now she was sitting on her bed in the hospital wing, waiting for Dumbledore to show up. "What in the world were you doing out there?" asked Severus.  
  
"If you wanna know, wait around when Dumbledore shows up. He is headmaster, right?" Severus gave her an odd look but nodded. "Good. Oh, I'm sorry, I've been incredibly rude. My name is Hermione." She held out her hand. 'please don't say it, please don't say it...'  
  
"Severus," he said, shaking her hand. 'I knew it!' "Charmed."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Oh, look. Dumbledore's here." She watched as the younger- looking Dumbledore came towards her.  
  
"Now, miss..."  
  
"Granger."  
  
"Miss Granger. I believe you have experienced some problems with the time slip on the quidditch field?" Hermione's brow furrowed.  
  
"Time slip?"  
  
"Yes, you must have hit it at exactly the right moment, as well. You see, every four months, for one hour, the time slip opens, allowing anyone to travel forward, or in your case, backwards through time. The slip won't open again until the second of January, I'm afraid. We should be able to get you home then. But, in the meantime, you can attend classes in this time period, or you will be drastically behind when you return. What house were you in?"  
  
The word Gryffindor was right on her tongue, but then she saw the hopeful look in Snape's eyes. Maybe it would be fun to live as a pureblood for a while. "Slytherin. I was in Slytherin."

* * *

_Next Time on BIWEB:  
_  
"Professor! Hermione has-"  
  
"Gone back in time." He looked up at Harry and Ron, who had been yelling names of sweets at the gargoyle for nearly ten minutes. "To the year 1985, if I remember correctly. You should receive a letter from her soon, I believe."  
  
"She's not dead?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, mister Weasley, she is perfectly safe, although that bludger did break her arm. I assure you, she is fine. She will return in January, before the start of term. I am sorry if my old mind does not remember any details beyond that, but-"  
  
"ALBUS!" called a voice from the doorway. Harry and Ron turned to see a livid-looking Snape.

* * *

See you then!  
  
Myoujou 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, I've had a couple people be confused, so I have explanations here:  
  
First, This is a Severus/Hermione fic. I don't necessarily approve of them just deciding to hook up when Snape is twice Hermione's age. So, I sent her back to when he's her age. And I can't have her dating him while she's in Gryffindor. Besides, Hermione's been ragged on by all the Slytherin purebloods in her time over and over again. She's tired of being Muggle- born, so she's pretending to be pureblood.  
  
Second, I had someone question my time line. I was going off the Nimbus series broomstick numbers. If the 2000 model was released in Harry's first year, which I assumed was the year 2000, then he would have been born in the year 1989. I subtracted four years off of that, because I figure that Lily and James aren't going to have a kid right off. So, that's it. If anyone else has any questions, e-mail me or ask me in a review.

* * *

Last time on BIWEB:  
  
"Time slip?"  
  
"Yes, you must have hit it at exactly the right moment, as well. You see, every four months, for one hour, the time slip opens, allowing anyone to travel forward, or in your case, backwards through time. The slip won't open again until the second of January, I'm afraid. We should be able to get you home then. But, in the meantime, you can attend classes in this time period, or you will be drastically behind when you return. What house were you in?"  
  
The word Gryffindor was right on her tongue, but then she saw the hopeful look in Snape's eyes. Maybe it would be fun to live as a pureblood for a while. "Slytherin. I was in Slytherin."

* * *

Chapter Two: A Letter to a Friend  
  
"All right then. There are no empty beds in the girl's dormitory, but since the head girl this year is in Gryffindor, not Slytherin, you may use that empty room. Mr. Snape, I believe you know where it is?" Severus nodded. "Well, Miss Granger, I will get you a schedule of all the classes, and you can match it as closely to your future one as possible. If you will let me know which classes you are taking, I shall get the appropriate books for you." He smiled. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask me at dinner tonight. As it is now, I have very pressing business to attend to." He walked away, and Madam Pomfrey came over to Hermione's bed.  
  
"You should be all right now," she said. "You can go to your dormitory." Then she walked away, mumbling about broken arms and wasting the headmaster's time.  
  
"Never mind her, she's just upset that we sent the entire Ravenclaw quidditch team in here with broken bones in the last game of sixth year. C'mon, I'll show you where your room is. It's right across from mine, they link through the bathroom. I'm head boy this year."  
  
"Cool. So, I guess I kinda screwed up your tryouts, huh? Sorry about that."  
  
"Nah, don't be. All of the people out there tried out last year, and none of them can play worth a shit. Say, you're not a Seeker, by any chance, are you?" he looked hopefully at her.  
  
"No. I don't like flying. Look where it's gotten me."  
  
Severus looked sideways at her. "You're afraid."  
  
"I'm not!" she said indignantly. She sighed. "Do you realize how weird this is? I'm almost twenty-five years in the past. I won't even be born for another three years!" she looked around to make sure no one was nearby. The hallways were deserted. "Do you think that the post office would hold a letter for twenty-one years and then send it?"  
  
Severus shrugged and led her downstairs, through the Slytherin common room, and up to a portrait of a faerie. The password's not set, you need to pick one," he said.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. 'Hmm, what would a Slytherin choose?' she thought. "Serpent tongue," she said to the painting, and the faerie smiled at her and opened the painting, to reveal a luxurious room, with a queen- size bed dressed in satin sheets. "I think I'm gonna like it here," said Hermione, as she jumped onto the bed.  
  
'I wonder if the school has any robes that I could borrow,' thought Hermione as she walked over to the wardrobe. She opened the doors and found it filled with Slytherin robes. She pulled one set out, and found that it fit her perfectly.  
  
She wandered around her room, spacious as it was, and found that nearly everything in it was charmed. The desk in the corner had a drawer that held whatever you happened to need at the time you opened it, as well as an inkwell whose ink changed to match your color choice. After a few more times opening the wardrobe, she found a complete duplicate of her wardrobe in the future. The bedside table had a small saucer on it that worked like the plate at the Yule Ball.  
  
When she looked into the bathroom, her jaw nearly hit the floor. There was not only a shower, but also a giant hole in the floor that she supposed was the bathtub, as it had taps all along the sides. She loved the color scheme, even if it was Slytherin-oriented. The walls were a deep green, the floor a light silver. It was pretty, really. She looked at herself in the mirror above a sink on the wall and frowned at the school robes. Was it normal to wear school robes on...what day was today?  
  
She looked around, remembering that Severus had told her his room was connected to the bathroom as well. She saw his door over in the corner and knocked on it. "Severus," she said through the door. When it opened, she saw he had changed into normal clothes. That answered her first question, it wasn't normal to wear school robes. "What day is it?"  
  
He gave her an, 'is that all?' look and sighed. "Saturday. Three in the afternoon. No, classes haven't started yet, and you won't have to worry about the summer work. Any other questions?"  
  
"Um, not at the moment, but..."  
  
"I suppose you've found that most everything in your room is-"  
  
"Charmed, I know." She racked her brain, thinking of any other questions. "When's the first Hogsmeade weekend?"  
  
"Actually, I am allowed to go at any time during the weekend, as head boy. If you need anything, we can make a quick trip. Just knock. But right now, I have to finish my paper on the uses for phoenix beak in antidotes. If you'll excuse me." He shut the door.  
  
Hermione sighed. What was she going to do to fill the three hours between now and dinner? She went back to her room and sat down on her bed. She could ask Severus to take her to Hogsmeade tomorrow to see if her letter idea would work, if she wrote it now. She walked over to the desk and pulled out a quill and parchment. She dipped the nib in the inkwell and began to write:  
  
Dear Ron and Harry,  
  
I hope you're not too worried about me, because I'm fine. I'm in the year 1976, but you've probably already been to Dumbledore, so you probably already know what has happened. I'll be back in January, and I'm attending classes here until then. Sorry you won't have anyone to remind you to study for your NEWT's, so you have to remember on your own. I wish you could talk to me, but it's pretty cool here. There was no room in the seventh-year girl's dorms, so I'm in the empty Head girl's room. IT IS AMAZING! There's this wardrobe that has whatever clothes you're looking for, the desk is always fully stocked, it's so great! I'll get this to the post office as soon as I can, hopefully they'll hold it for twenty-one years before they send it.

* * *

Don't worry, I'll be fine, see you soon,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry frowned as Ron finished reading the letter. "Well, at least she's not hurt," said Ron.

"Yeah, but there's something I don't get," said Harry. "I distinctly remember Lupin telling me my mum was head girl."  
  
"Yeah, so? When'd your mum graduate?"  
  
"She started seventh year in '76. And she was in Gryffindor. So, if my mum's in the head girl's room in Gryffindor, then where is Hermione?" Harry leaned back in his chair, thinking about Hermione. 'Either way, come home soon, Mione,' he thought, before turning back to talk to Ron.  
  
Next time on BIWEB:  
  
"Who're you?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Granger," she said. "Transfer student from Durmstrang." She noticed the way his eye roamed down, then back up her figure before he spoke again.  
  
"I'm Black. Sirius Black."  
  
Bye!  
  
Myoujou


	3. Chapter Three

Okay, I stand corrected. I have been informed that my timeline is off. The marauders were in their seventh year in 1976, not 1985. I give kudos to Snape's Witch for finding this error. If you would like to see the website she gave me, here is the URL(remove the spaces):

www.hp-lexicon.org / timeline.html

Thanx much!  
  
Last time on BIWEB:  
  
"Yeah, but there's something I don't get," said Harry. "I distinctly remember Lupin telling me my mum was head girl."  
  
"Yeah, so? When'd your mum graduate?"  
  
"She started seventh year in '85. And she was in Gryffindor. So, if my mum's in the head girl's room in Gryffindor, then where is Hermione?" Harry leaned back in his chair, thinking about Hermione. 'Either way, come home soon, Mione,' he thought, before turning back to talk to Ron.  
  
A/N: I know Harry and Ron got Hermione's letter at the end of last chapter, but I'm picking up w/Hermione right before dinner on her first day. Just so there's no confusion.  
  
Chapter Three: Dinner, and a Date with Snape  
  
Hermione decided to take a bath before dinner, and found that the giant tub was much like the one in the prefect's bathroom, except there were many more types of bubbles to chose from. She filled the tub, which took surprising little time, brought a towel over, slid her clothes off and got in. she could stand flat-footed on the bottom and the surface of the water hit just above her shoulder-blades. She dunked her hair underwater, then found the shampoo.  
  
She was just finishing scrubbing her body when she heard a knock on the door from Severus's room. "Hermione? Are you decent?"  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, turning on a tap that made nearly the entire surface covered with black bubbles. 'Can't say I favor the color, but at least if he decides to peek, he can't see anything.  
  
"I want to make sure my hair isn't weird," he said. Hermione giggled at the thought of her potions teacher worrying about his hair.  
  
"Fine, whatever. You can come in." he opened the door, and smirked at her when he saw where she was. "There, now. Your hair is perfectly fine," said Hermione. "Now get out. I need to dry off before dinner."  
  
"Oh, but I'm not sure," said Severus teasingly. "I think I might need a few more minutes. You know, to be absolutely certain." He leaned against the sink, smirking at her.  
  
"Fine, then. At least turn around." Severus sighed, but complied with her request. Hermione got out of the bathtub and wrapped her towel around herself. She turned to look at Severus, and realized he had been watching her in the mirror. "Oh, you must think you're clever, don't you?"  
  
"Not particularly. A whiz at potions, sure, but not especially clever, no." he grinned. Hermione gave a sigh of annoyance. She was used to dealing with guys from the past six years with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Fine, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go change." She went back into her room and picked out an outfit. A black tank top, whose straps tied together on top of her shoulders, accompanied by a pleated mini with green fabric in between the pleats. She pulled on the boots she had been wearing. Looking at herself in the mirror, her brows furrowed. In this time period, she would look like a slut. She took her wand and lowered the hem of her skirt by two inches, and changed into a plain black t-shirt.  
  
Studying her reflection in the mirror again, she sighed and changed her boots to look like high heels. Nope, it still didn't look right. There was no hope for it. She was going to have to ask someone. And by someone, she meant...  
  
"Severus!" she called, knocking on his door. "I need your opinion on something!" she smiled when the head boy opened his door. "Do these boots make me look like a whore?" she asked.  
  
Severus blinked twice, taken aback. Then he looked down at her feet. "Not really," he said. "But if you are considering wearing that to dinner, I should stop you now." He pointed to his school robe, which he was now wearing. "We have to wear our robes to meals."  
  
"Oh good," replied Hermione, smiling. "Then that solves my problem, doesn't it? I'm just, you know, gonna put on my robes, then I'm going to dinner."  
  
"Nice of you to let me know your plans," he commented, before closing the door. Hermione stuck her tongue out at the door, then turned to go back to her room.  
  
She pulled the school robes from the wardrobe on, then walked up from the dungeons, and was about to go into the great hall when she heard a very familiar barking laugh coming from the grand staircase. She turned, and saw a younger-looking Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew, accompanied by someone who could only be Harry's father. They were laughing as they passed her, when her eyes and Sirius's met.  
  
"Who're you?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Granger," she said. "Transfer student from Durmstrang." She noticed the way his eyes roamed down, then back up her figure before he spoke again.  
  
"I'm Black. Sirius Black." He held out his hand, and Hermione was about to take it when she remembered what house she was supposed to be in.  
  
"And I care because?" she left him gaping at her as she walked into the great hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. It was nearly empty, except for a few younger students. She filled her plate with food. She hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning, because Ron and Harry had dragged her down to the quidditch field with them.  
  
She was about to start eating when someone sat down in front of her. She looked up, and saw the face of Lucius Malfoy, about twenty years younger than when she had seen him last. "I hear that you're a transfer student from Durmstrang?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Granger's the name, Hermione Granger." She held her hand across the table. Lucius took it, and kissed the back of it. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. It's a pleasure." He started to fill his own plate up. "Granger, huh? I don't think I've heard of your family before."  
  
"Well, my father just got reassigned. He works with Gringotts. We used to live in Austria."  
  
"Funny, you don't have an accent." He smirked, daring her to worm her way out of that.  
  
"I'm easily influenced." She returned his smirk, daring him to throw another question at her.  
  
"Fine. So, how are you liking Hogwarts?"  
  
"It's wonderful. Much warmer than Durmstrang." Hermione's eyes flicked to the doors, where Severus was entering the room. He walked over to the two of them and sat down beside Lucius.  
  
"Hullo, Hermione, Lucius," he said, "Getting chummy?"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, "I was just telling Lucius how I'm a transfer student from Durmstrang." She fervently hoped that Severus would not blow her cover.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that," he said. "Why was it, again? Your mum got a job offer?"  
  
"No, that was why we moved to Austria. This time my dad got transferred." She smiled at Lucius. "You see, my family has moved around a lot. I actually went to Beauxbatons for a couple years, but then Mum got a better job offer in Austria, so I moved to Durmstrang. Then, obviously, we moved here."  
  
The three of them talked for a while. Hermione noticed that Lucius and Severus were far more cheerful as students than they were as adults. 'My god, a few years in the dark lord's service, and they turn callous, spiteful, downright cold-hearted. I wonder what would have happened if they hadn't joined up with him.'  
  
After a while, Crabbe and Goyle had come in, and Severus and Hermione left. Walking back down to the dungeons, she decided that she should ask about going to mail her letter tomorrow.  
  
"Hey, Severus?" she asked, gaining the head boy's attention. "I was wondering, could you take me to Hogsmeade tomorrow? I want to try my post office idea."  
  
"I guess. I finished my work today, so I don't have anything to do tomorrow." He looked sideways at her. "That all you wanna do? Just go to the post office?"  
  
"Well," she said, beginning to get what he was hinting at. "If you want to, I dunno, maybe go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, or something..."  
  
"I could show you around Hogsmeade," he said, "I'm sure there are a few shops that aren't there in your time." He smiled warily.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione. She knew that she shouldn't, she knew she should have said no and gone straight to Dumbledore and tell him the truth. But there was even more of a chance that she could screw up the future if she was with the Gryffindors. Besides, even if she had only spent a day with the Slytherins, the Gryffindors probably wouldn't roll out the welcome wagon. "So, would this be considered, like, a date?"  
  
"I guess," he said. "I mean, if you want it to be." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Alright, then. It's a date. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Next time on BIWEB:  
  
"Excellent. Thank you," said Hermione to the waitress as she set their drinks in front of them. She took a sip of butterbeer and felt warmth spread all the way to her toes. "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked Severus.  
  
Severus looked up from his butterbeer. They were sitting in a booth beside each other, Severus's arm wrapped around Hermione's waist. She was leaning against him, looking up at his face. He smiled, and bent his head to place a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
Review!  
  
Myoujou


	4. Chapter Four

Last time on BIWEB:  
  
"I could show you around Hogsmeade," he said, "I'm sure there are a few shops that aren't there in your time." He smiled warily.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione. She knew that she shouldn't, she knew she should have said no and gone straight to Dumbledore and tell him the truth. But there was even more of a chance that she could screw up the future if she was with the Gryffindors. Besides, even if she had only spent a day with the Slytherins, the Gryffindors probably wouldn't roll out the welcome wagon. "So, would this be considered, like, a date?"  
  
"I guess," he said. "I mean, if you want it to be." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Alright, then. It's a date. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Chapter Four: A Trip to Hogsmeade  
  
Hermione awoke bright and early the next day. _'I am really lucky that I had planned to go to Hogsmeade with Ron later yesterday,'_ she thought. Ron was head boy in her time, and she was going to drag him to Hogsmeade to buy a book she had wanted. So, she had most of her money with her. _'Thirty galleons should do, I think.'  
_  
She picked out an outfit, black tube top and a dark purple pleated mini. Hermione put her hair into a loose bun, pulled on her boots, and looked in the mirror. _'Okay,'_ she thought to herself, _'ready to start the day.'  
_  
She had figured that she might have to wait in the common room for awhile on Severus, but to her surprise, he was already out there. He was sitting on one of the sofas, talking to Lucius, who had his arm around a young Narcissa. She walked over to the three of them. When Severus saw her, he smiled. "This is Narcissa," he said, "Lucius's girlfriend. If you don't mind, they said they'd like to come with us?" he looked at her hopefully.  
  
"Oh, sure," she said, smiling. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to spend the entire day alone with her future potions professor anyway. "Were we going to eat breakfast? 'Cause I'm not especially hungry."  
  
"Me neither," said Lucius and Severus at the same time. Hermione looked at Narcissa.  
  
"No, I'd rather get to Hogsmeade," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay, then," said Severus. "Let's go."

* * *

Hermione smiled as she and Severus exited the post office. Although they had found her request rather odd, they had agreed to put the letter aside for twenty-one years before they sent it. Now, she and Severus were going to meet up with Lucius and Narcissa at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"I'm glad you found a way to make sure your friends know you're all right," said Severus, as they walked down the street, hand-in-hand. "You must care for them a lot."  
  
"Harry and Ron are like brothers to me," she said. "Knut for your thoughts," she said, looking up at the pensive face of Severus.  
  
"I was just thinking, what if you being here has some affect on the future? I mean, do you know me in the future?"  
  
"Kinda," said Hermione. "But I'm not telling you anything about your future," she added quickly. They walked a little ways in silence. "Just remember; Dumbledore's a good man, all right? Trust in him."  
  
"Why? Hermione, what happens to me? What ab-"Hermione put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"You ask too many questions," she said, then laughed. _'Talk about the cauldron calling the kettle black,'_ she thought. After seeing Severus's questioning look, she waved it off. "It's nothing. C'mon, the others are probably waiting on us."  
  
As they entered the Three Broomsticks, their first impression was to be embarrassed. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting in a corner of the otherwise empty room, snogging each other's brains out.  
  
"Ahem," said Severus, as they walked over to the table. Hermione suppressed a smile as the couple quickly worked to right themselves. Severus pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.  
  
After a couple rounds of butterbeer, the four of them decided to go outside and shop. Lucius and Severus were immediately drawn to the quidditch store, but Hermione and Narcissa chose to visit the bookstore instead. It seemed that Narcissa shared Hermione's dislike for flight.  
  
"So," Narcissa said as they entered the shop, "Severus is nice." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes, I know." Hermione picked a book off the shelf and opened it, scanning a little before putting it back on the shelf.  
  
"He likes you, you know." Narcissa smiled as well. "He likes you a lot. He was reluctant to let us come, because he wanted to be alone with you."  
  
Hermione stayed silent, not sure how to react. She knew what it was like to be in that boat. She couldn't even begin to think of all the times Lavender and Parvarti had never shown up at night. She turned to look at the door as she heard it open, and Lucius and Severus walked in. She walked up to Severus.  
  
"You said you were going to show me around Hogsmeade," she said expectantly.  
  
"And I am. Right now." He looked over to Lucius. "You two don't care, right?" Lucius nodded. "Good. Let's go."  
  
He and Hermione walked down the street, Severus telling her little tidbits of information about this building or that one, until they got to the shrieking shack. "This is the most haunted house in all of Great Britain," said Snape.  
  
"Ever been inside?" she asked. Snape shook his head. "I have." She grinned. "With an escaped convict and a werewolf. On the full moon."  
  
"Have not," said Severus. "You're making that up."  
  
"Am not. It was the end of my third year." She stuck her tongue out at him. They stood in silence for a few minutes, then Hermione sighed. "It's almost like I was here with Ron and Harry. It's just like it is in my time. I almost expect to turn around and see them." She sighed again. "I'm sorry, you know, for talking about them all the time. It must be annoying."  
  
"It's alright," said Severus, putting his arm around he shoulder. "I know how much you must miss them." Hermione nodded and leaded into him, resting her head on his chest. She smiled as he put his arms around her. Somehow, just standing here with him made her feel loved.  
  
"Can I tell you something? Promise you won't think I'm stupid," she said.  
  
"Never," replied Severus, holding her tighter.  
  
"I've never had a boyfriend before," she said. "Well, there was this thing with a quidditch player in my fourth year, but it was only one date. This is as close as I've ever been to a guy. I mean, romantically."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" asked Severus. "I don't mean to sound rude, but-"  
  
"No, I know what you mean. To tell you the truth, I have no idea why. It just feels right." she twisted in his arms so she could wraps her arms around him. "You know what? I'm scared. What if I go back, and the entire world is going to hell? What if my being here changes the future?"  
  
"Hermione, in all likelihood, you being here won't change anything at all, because in your time, you've already been here, you see?" Severus said. Hermione smiled confusedly and rested her cheek on his chest again.  
  
"I didn't understand a word of that, but I trust you." She hugged him tighter to herself, before they separated. Hermione shivered. "The wind is really bad up here, what do you say we go get another butterbeer? My treat."  
  
"I'm not going to take your money, Hermione. Let me buy the drinks," Severus took her hand in his and they started walking back to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Excellent. Thank you," said Hermione to the waitress as she set their drinks in front of them. She took a sip of butterbeer and felt warmth spread all the way to her toes. "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked Severus.  
  
Severus looked up from his butterbeer. They were sitting in a booth beside each other, Severus's arm wrapped around Hermione's waist. She was leaning against him, looking up at him. He smiled, and bent his head to place a gentle kiss on her lips. He looked into her eyes, waiting for her reaction.  
  
She sat up a little straighter to press her lips against his again. Severus instantly responded by kissing back. As they broke apart, Hermione smiled. _'My first kiss, coming from my future potions teacher. What would Harry and Ron think?'  
_  
They walked back to Hogwarts, enjoying each other's presence. At dinner, Severus sat next to her, with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. After they finished dinner, they went back to the common room, where they talked for a while, before Hermione went to get ready for bed.  
  
Next time on BIWEB:  
  
Hermione smiled at him, and leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
As they broke apart, both Severus and Hermione opened their mouths at the same time. "You go first," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," said Severus, "I love you."  
  
My reviewers are so great! Thank you all!

And now, the most important announcement. I have decided to continue this story. But I need to know; do you, the reviewers, want Hermione to stay in Severus's time, or go back home? I have excellent outcomes for both, but I want your opinion.  
  
Myoujou


	5. Chapter Five

Okay, the first part of this is announcements. If you don't care about the progress of this fic and/or you are not one of those people who finds a little OOC-ness completely annoying, skip and go to chapter five. For the rest of you:  
  
A/N: I have had complaints about Hermione's behavior in this story. I will admit, that she is acting out-of-character. But, I am doing better, now that classes have started and she has schoolwork to concentrate on.  
  
A/N: I have also been getting complaints about how Hermione's outfits don't fit in. I offer this explanation to you nit-picky people: I am a fourteen-year-old girl. I have an incredibly short attention span. Hence me getting one chapter out a week. When I'm doing good. I don't have time for research, and I really don't want to have to put in a whole ordeal about her clothes.  
  
A/N: More complaints. If you don't like hearing me gripe about them, don't give 'em to me. Anyway, this one was about Hermione's hair. I know that it would not straighten completely. But I have a friend who has bushy hair, and hers has toned down considerably in the past year or so. (lol, Jade!)  
  
A/N: One of my friends, not naming any names, complained about how often I update. Once again, I have the attention span of a rock. I cannot sit down in front of a computer for hours on end and type. At least not on the same story. So, If you don't like it, find a different story to read. I'll update when I get the chapters out, at my own pace. I am sorry.  
  
A/N: Also, not sure, but someone said James and Lily were head boy and girl. But I need Severus to be staying in the head boy's dorm. And besides, I thought head b/g weren't allowed to be from the same house. I don't know. Forgive me if I'm wrong.  
  
A/N: And I would like to point out that I FIXED THE TIME MESS UP THING! I ACKNOWLEGED THAT I SCREWED UP! GET OFF MY BACK! Now, you may continue reading the story:

* * *

Last time on BIWEB:  
  
They walked back to Hogwarts, enjoying each other's presence. At dinner, Severus sat next to her, with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. After they finished dinner, they went back to the common room, where they talked for a while, before Hermione went to get ready for bed.  
  
Safe under her covers, she vaguely remembered that she still had to go get her books from the potions Professor. Good thing that was her first class in the morning...

* * *

Chapter Five: First Classes  
  
Hermione awoke to a gentle knock on her door. "Go away before I hex you," she said to whoever was on the other side. The door opened and Severus came into the room.  
  
"Severus! Did it ever occur to you that I might sleep in the nude?" she threw her pillow at the intruder.  
  
"Do you?" he sat down on her bed.  
  
"Well, no, but that's beside the point." She got out of bed and went over to the wardrobe, pulling out a set of school robes. "Are you going to leave?"  
  
"Wasn't planning on it, no." he grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Fine, then." She pulled out a simple red t-shirt and black denim shorts. Then, much to Severus's surprise, she pulled her shirt and pj pants off. She was standing there in her red underwear and matching bra. Without even looking at Severus, she put on the shirt and shorts before pulling her robes on over them. She grabbed a brush out of the desk, and began to pull her hair back, french braiding it.  
  
After she was finished, she turned to Severus. "You'll need to go out through your room, in case anyone's watching." She walked out of her room, and waited in the common room for him.

* * *

Hermione and Severus raced down the hallway to potions. She skidded to a halt in front of the door, and Severus opened it. They raced in, and sat down in the only empty seats left; which happened to be across the room from each other. Since there was one more Slytherin than usual, Hermione was forced to sit with the Gryffindors. Which, as they thought she was a Slytherin, was not a pleasant experience. She was sitting by who she assumed was Lily Evans, seeing as she was wearing a head girl badge. They were directly in front of James and Sirius.  
  
"Psst," said Sirius as the potions professor turned to write the ingredients they would need on the blackboard. "Hey, Granger, psst." Hermione threw an evil glare over her shoulder at him, before turning back to her work. Lily leaned over to whisper to her.  
  
"If you don't answer him, he'll keep getting louder." She then must've realized she was offering help to a Slytherin, because she averted her eyes, and seemed incredibly interested in the nib of her quill. Hermione sighed, made sure Professor Sparce wasn't looking, then turned to Sirius.  
  
"What do you want, Black?"  
  
"Your first name."  
  
"No." Hermione turned back around to write down the rest of the ingredients. She felt someone kicking her stool. She turned around and gave him a very annoyed glare. "What?" she hissed.  
  
"Why not?" he was looking at her with puppy dog eyes. She almost laughed at the personal joke. (Puppy dog...Animagus...get it?)  
  
"Because. I said so. Now leave me alone." She turned back around and began writing down the directions. She once again felt him kicking her stool. She sighed, and turned back around. "Look, if you don't stop it, I don't care how many points my house loses, I swear I'll come over the table and rip you a new one."  
  
Sirius looked surprised and a little afraid. "All I want is to know your first name." She sighed, and glared at him.  
  
"Hermione." She turned around, but could feel Sirius's smile on her back.

* * *

During the rest of their classes, Hermione always sat next to Severus, with Lucius on the other side of him. It was almost like the relationship she, Ron, and Harry shared. The only difference was, Hermione knew it shouldn't happen.  
  
She knew it was wrong. She knew she shouldn't be dating her Professor, but she couldn't help it. And she couldn't blame it on him. He had no clue of what happened in the future, much less that they saw each other on a daily basis.  
  
She knew that, come January, she would have to go back home, and so did he. But it wasn't a problem until Halloween.

* * *

"Miss Granger," said McGonagall right after her last class of the day. She was ready to go back to her room and sleep until the ball tonight. "The Headmaster wishes to see you in his office. The password is honey drop."  
  
So Hermione went to Dumbledore's office. She knocked on his door at the top of the spiral staircase. "Miss Granger, come in!" he was smiling as Hermione opened the door. "Miss Granger, I am pleased to tell you that there is a way to send you back home tonight."  
  
Hermione didn't move, unsure how to respond. After a moment of silence, she asked, "Um, Professor, is there some way I could have a couple more days? I want to say goodbye to everyone, tell them my dad got moved back to Albania."  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger, that is entirely possible. In fact, you could return at any time." Hermione half expected him to say, 'just click your heels together three time and say, there's no time like the present.' Instead, he said, "Just come to me when you wish to go home."  
  
She nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

* * *

Hermione was somewhat distracted as she got ready for the Halloween ball. Students were either to wear a costume or dress robes. Hermione opted for a costume. She was going as a harem girl. She had a gold and blue top with a matching skirt. The skirt was mainly a blue veil, with a gold waistband that sat low on her hips. The top was mainly gold, with a small amount of blue trim. It ended just below her breasts, leaving a lot of stomach showing. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Even if she wasn't gonna be here much longer, she was going to have fun tonight.  
  
As she walked into the great hall, she saw that there were a lot of other students already there. The table had been cleared away, except for one that was pushed against the wall for refreshments. She walked over to where Severus was standing by the punch bowl. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around, and smiled.  
  
"You look very nice," he said. "Not sure if that costume's quite appropriate. But it's very original."  
  
"More original than yours," she said. Severus was dressed as a pirate. He had on a light gold jacket, with a white shirt underneath and dark blue pants. He even had an eyepatch. "Pirate. Very original. How many of those are here?" she giggled at his scowl. "Shouldn't do that, your face might stick that way." She stood on her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss. "Besides, I'm sure you are the best dressed pirate here."  
  
"Well, well, well," said a voice behind him. "Has she managed to get into your pants yet, or are you still playing iron shorts?" Hermione turned around to see Sirius Black. She fought the urge to slap him.  
  
"Bugger off, Black," said Severus. "No one was talking to you. Come on, Hermione." They turned to walk away.  
  
"Oh, since when does the great head boy back down from a fight? The woman must be getting to you, Snape." Sirius grinned dangerously. Hermione grabbed Severus's arm as he made a move towards Sirius.  
  
"Come on, Severus." She pulled on his arm. Severus seemed to have planted his feet in the floor.  
  
"That's right, Snape," said Sirius. "There's no way you would win against me anyway. I'm the best." Hermione stopped pulling on Severus's arm. She walked calmly over to Sirius, staring him down the entire time. When she was about a foot and a half away, she stopped and just narrowed her eyes at him. Sirius's grin faded. Then without warning, Hermione punched him in the jaw.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed, holding his jaw.  
  
Hermione reached out and grabbed the front of his robes. She brought him to her eye level. "Listen up, Black. I am sick of you talking like that. You had better the hell straighten up, cause someday you're going to get hurt fooling around." She shoved him away from her, then turned to Severus. They walked further down the table. Severus put his arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
"Hermione, that was amazing." Hermione was looking at the ground. She hadn't wanted to hurt Sirius, but it was his carefree, no one can touch me attitude that had gotten him killed. She felt a tear run down her cheek. "Hermione? Are you all right?" Hermione nodded, and wiped the tear away.  
  
The band that was playing struck up a slow song. Hermione smiled. "Would you like to dance?" she asked. Severus nodded, and they walked out onto the dance floor. As they began to dance, with Severus leading, Hermione leaned against Severus and allowed her mind to wander.  
  
She would have to leave this weekend. Every day she grew more and more fond of Severus, but every day was one day closer to when they would have to part. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
The song ended, jerking Hermione back to reality. Severus led her out into the entrance hall. They walked outside, and sat on the steps. "Hermione?" asked Severus. Hermione smiled at him, and leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
As they broke apart, both Severus and Hermione opened their mouths at the same time. "You go first," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," said Severus, "I love you."  
  
Hermione breathed in sharply. She had meant to tell him that she was leaving. How could she follow his statement with that? "Hermione?"  
  
"Severus...I..." Hermione shook her head. She stood up and ran down to the Slytherin common room, and through into her room. She threw herself on her bed and cried into her pillows.

* * *

Next time on BIWEB:  
  
"If I had said that I was in Gryffindor, would you still have gone out with me?"  
  
"Ye-"Severus stopped. "No. No, I wouldn't have. You're right." he looked into her eyes for a long moment, then leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers in a very brief kiss. Then he turned to leave. When he was standing in the doorway, he turned back and looked at her. "I don't deserve you."

* * *

Okay, I need some input! I'm going to do one ending, then post an alternate one, but I want to know which you want to see first. So tell me in a review!  
  
Myoujou


	6. Chapter Six

Last time on BIWEB:  
  
"Hermione," said Severus, "I love you."  
  
Hermione breathed in sharply. She had meant to tell him that she was leaving. How could she follow his statement with that? "Hermione?"  
  
"Severus, I..." Hermione shook her head. She stood up and ran down to the Slytherin common room, and through into her room. She threw herself on her bed and cried into her pillows.

* * *

Chapter Six: Admitting the Truth  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione heard a knock on her door. "Hermione," said Severus. "What is wrong? Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, not moving from her spot on her bed. The portrait opened, and Severus stepped in.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione mumbled something into her pillows. "What?"  
  
"I'm going back tomorrow," said Hermione. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to start yelling.  
  
"What? Why?" much to Hermione's surprise, he didn't sound angry. Just hurt. It was much worse than being yelled at.  
  
"Dumbledore found a way to send me home," said Hermione, wiping the tears from her cheeks and sitting up.  
  
"Fine, then. Pack your bags, I'll see you around!" Severus yelled.  
  
"It's complicated, alright?" Hermione was yelling.  
  
"How? Why is it complicated? I just confessed my love for you, and you want to go back to Ron and Harry!"  
  
"It's complicated because," Hermione's voice quieted, "because I love you, too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you, too!" Hermione put her face in her hands. "God help me, I shouldn't love you, I can't love you, but I do. And if I stay here any longer, then I won't be able to go home."  
  
"Then don't. Hermione, don't leave me. Stay here with me." Severus was on one knee beside her bed. Hermione smiled sadly as tears began to fall again.  
  
"I can't. I have a life, I have parents, friends, waiting for me to come home." She shook her head. "Severus, I need to tell you something. I lied."  
  
"About what?" Severus's eyes were filled with concern.  
  
"I'm not a Slytherin."  
  
Severus's brows furrowed. "What?" he looked confused.  
  
"I'm not Slytherin, I'm not even pureblood. I'm a muggle-born Gryffindor." She watched as emotions flashed over Severus's face. "I'm sorry. I... I guess I got tired of being put down all the time because my parents aren't wizards." She threw herself back onto the bed and sobbed once again.  
  
Severus got up and sat down on the bed beside her. "Hermione, If you think so little of me that you believe I would care about something like that, then you don't know me."  
  
"Yes, I do," she said, sitting up. "If I had said that I was in Gryffindor, would you still have gone out with me?"  
  
"Ye-"Severus stopped. "No. No, I wouldn't have. You're right." he looked into her eyes for a long moment, then leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers in a very brief kiss. Then he turned to leave. When he was standing in the doorway, he turned back and looked at her. "I don't deserve you."  
  
Hermione looked at him. "No, Severus. Don't say that. Don't put yourself down." She looked down. "Come here," she said suddenly. Severus raised an eyebrow, but walked over to her. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at him. "I know of a way that will make this easier for us. I can erase your memory of me until I leave my time." Severus's brow furrowed, but he nodded. "You won't remember this for a couple decades, but I do love you, Severus." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. As they broke apart, Hermione pointed her wand at his back. "Dissimulo modo."  
  
Severus's body because limp, and he fell to the floor. Hermione placed another kiss on his brow, before she turned and went up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
She knocked on the headmaster's door. "Come in, Miss Granger." Hermione stepped into the room. "Are you ready?"  
  
Hermione sniffed, and wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes. I have to go now, or I might not be able to leave." Dumbledore nodded understandingly. He handed her a goblet, filled with a white potion.  
  
"You will appear in my office in your time. I took a leaf out of your book, and sent myself a letter, in case I forget. Which, knowing my old mind, I will."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Professor. I'll see you in twenty years." Hermione lifted the goblet to her lips and drained it. A bright white light filled her eyes, and Hermione closed them to block it out.  
  
When the light faded, Hermione instantly found herself in two sets of familiar arms. "Oh, we missed you, Mione," said Ron into her ear. She laughed and hugged them back. She grinned widely. She was going to be fine.

* * *

I'm sorry that I couldn't write more, but if you wanted more any time soon, then this is it. I can write while I'm at my relatives, I just can't post. So I'll probably have the chapter in when I return.(next Sat.)  
  
Myoujou 


	7. Chapter Seven

From the last chapter of BIWEB:  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Professor. I'll see you in twenty years." Hermione lifted the goblet to her lips and drained it. A bright white light filled her eyes, and Hermione closed her eyes.  
  
When the light faded, Hermione instantly found herself in two sets of familiar arms. "Oh, we missed you, Mione," said Ron into her ear. She laughed and hugged them back. She grinned widely. She was home, with her friends. It was going to be okay.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Not Remembering  
  
"If you boys are quite finished welcoming Miss Granger back, I believe I need to have a word with her." Hermione looked over to where Dumbledore was standing. His eyes sparkled with that knowing twinkle.  
  
Ron and Harry nodded, and left, after giving Hermione another friendly hug. Dumbledore walked over to sit behind his desk, and motioned for Hermione to take a seat.  
  
"Now, Miss Granger, I assume that you had enough sense not to go telling anyone about their future?" Hermione nodded. "Good. Now, I sense something is troubling you. What is it?"  
  
"Professor, do you know if my spell worked? The one I put on Sev- on Professor Snape?" Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"I do not know when you intended him to remember your presence in his seventh year, but if he has, he made no comment to me about it." Hermione's face fell. "Of course, Severus is not a very open person." Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"Not to anyone." Hermione's brow furrowed. That had been the first time she had casted the spell on a person. If it didn't work, then he would only remember her as a bookish know-it-all that he taught potions to.  
  
"If you want, Miss Granger, I can call him here," said Dumbledore. Hermione blanched.  
  
"No, if...if he doesn't remember, I'd feel very foolish." She looked at the ground. "Do you think it's better if he doesn't? I mean, its not like he's the boy I've spent the past two months with, is it? All those years, him joining the death eaters...that has to have changed him."  
  
"If you truly wish to know what I think, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, "I think that you, and he, deserve to be happy. I knew Severus for six years before you met him, and never once did I see his face light up like it did whenever he looked at you. If you need my help, my door is always open."  
  
Hermione nodded, and left Dumbledore's office. As the moving staircase deposited her at the bottom, she found herself instantly in the company of Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hermione, what happened?" asked Ron. "You have to tell us all about it."  
  
"Right, I will," she said. "After I get something to eat. Are they still serving dinner?"  
  
"No, but we can go to the kitchens. Ron and I haven't eaten either." Harry hugged her again. "I'm so glad you're back. We," he said quickly, "are so glad you're back." He stepped back and looked at her. She realized she was still in the harem girl outfit. "Playing Halloween?"  
  
"I came straight to Dumbledore's office after I left the Halloween ball," explained Hermione as they began to walk to the kitchens.  
  
"That's not fair," said Ron. "All we get is a feast."  
  
"So, tell us, Hermione," said Harry. "What happened? Did you meet my parents? What about Sirius?"  
  
Hermione frowned. "You guys, I'm going to tell you exactly what happened. But if you interrupt me, I'm not going to finish. So, let me talk." Ron and Harry both nodded, and Hermione began to tell them exactly what happened.

* * *

"...and now I'm not sure if he remembers me," finished Hermione. They were now sitting at a small table in the kitchens. She looked up to judge their reactions. Ron looked thoroughly disgusted.  
  
"You...you snogged Snape?" Hermione sighed. "Hermione...that's..."  
  
"I know Ron." She narrowed her eyes at him, and stood up. "I should have known you would have reacted this way. Just because you and he don't see eye to eye-"  
  
Ron stood up. "Hermione, he was a death ea-"  
  
"He was a spy for our side!" she yelled. "He was helping us! And I knew him before that. I realize he's changed. That's why...I've decided. If he doesn't remember me, then I'm okay with it." She turned and walked a few steps away.  
  
"I can't believe you let him see you naked." Hermione spun around, her eyes flaming.  
  
"My god, Ron! You are acting like you expected me to stay abstinent all my life and become a nun, or something!"  
  
"I don't care if you have sex," yelled Ron. "Just try to stay within ten years of your own age!"  
  
"I cannot believe I'm having this conversation with you," said Hermione. She sighed, and looked at Ron. "Come find me when you grow up." She stormed out of the room. Ron sat back down and looked at Harry.  
  
"Can you believe that? She was standing up for him. For Snape." Harry looked at Ron with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"You know what, Ron? I think she's right." Ron gaped at him.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I am. She has found someone who makes her genuinely happy, and the first thing you do is point out his faults." Ron didn't say anything, just looked down at the ground. "It could have been worse. She could have fallen for Malfoy. Or Sirius."  
  
"How is Sirius worse?" Ron looked very confused, like a child trying to put a square peg into a round hole. "I mean, he's gone..."  
  
"And Hermione knew he wouldn't be here," said Harry. "So she probably would have decided to stay in that time." They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Harry, should I go apologize? I still don't think she should have kissed him, or gone out with him, or lied about what house she was in, but I do want Hermione to be happy. She's our best friend, and she deserves it." Harry smiled.  
  
"I'll go talk to her," he said. "She probably won't listen to you."

* * *

Hermione furiously closed another book. Every other time she had been mad at Ron or Harry, the library had been her sanctuary, letting her leave her anger behind as she read. But not now. Now her mind was buzzing with everything that was happening to her. What would she do if Severus didn't remember her? What would she do if he did? Would Ron ever be able to accept her? Her eyes snapped to the door as it opened. Harry stepped inside.  
  
"Come to tell me that Snape's no good, too?" she asked bitterly, laying her head down on the table.  
  
"Actually, I came to tell you that Ron says he's sorry. He said that he still doesn't think you should be with Snape, but he wants you to be happy, no matter what that means." He smiled. "As for me, I think that you would be good for him."  
  
Hermione smiled, and looked up at him. "Thank you." She sighed. "At least that's one of my problems out of the way. Harry, what do you think I should do if he doesn't remember me? I know I said I would let it go, but..."  
  
"It's hard to let go of someone you love," he finished for her. Hermione nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know, Hermione. When Sirius died, you remember, I was in such a deep depression. It would be even harder for you, because Snape isn't gone. I think that you should try to make him remember." He sat down across from her at the table. "But remember, Hermione, Ron and I are here for you. No matter what."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Harry. That makes me feel better." She sighed, and leaned back in her chair. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Tell Ron I'll talk to him tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione walked to breakfast with Harry and Ron. As they walked into the great hall, Hermione cast a hopeful glance at the head table. Snape was sitting there with a sour look on his face as Professor Sprout talked to him. She sighed, and followed Ron and Harry to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Are you okay, Mione?" asked Ron. Hermione sighed again, but nodded. He and Harry shared a worried look.  
  
"I'm fine, you guys. What class do we have first?" Harry and Ron both gulped audibly. "Well, judging by that reaction, the answer would be potions." She sat up and brushed her hair away from her face. "Seriously, you guys, I'm fine. Stop acting like I could explode any second." She sighed at her empty plate. "I'm not hungry. I'll be in the library until first bell."

* * *

Dumbledore looked worriedly at the young woman as she left the hall, then to the sullen potions master. At this rate, neither one was ever going to be happy again. Hermione had found love, but it was now just out of her reach, and Severus knew he had found love once, but could not remember how, who, or even when. If you looked in his eyes, you could see the beginnings of a plan beginning to piece themselves together.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she walked down the hall to the potions classroom. She was going to have to be in a room for an hour with him telling her that she was doing this potion wrong and she shouldn't be such a know-it-all. Just the thought of him hating her that much made her eyes water. She blinked back the tears, and opened the door, taking her seat just as Snape came in through another door.  
  
"Everyone pass your homework to the front," he said coldly. Hermione had forgotten to ask Ron and Harry for their assignments. She sighed as she just passed the stack of parchment to the front. When all of the homework was on Snape's desk, he turned to the blackboard and waved his wand. Letters appeared, and Snape turned to face the class. "The Obdormio potion. Can anyone tell me what this is?"  
  
Hermione, out of habit, raised her hand. "Ah, yes," said Snape scornfully. "I had almost forgotten what it was like to have Miss Granger answering all the questions. Is there anyone else?" no one raised a hand. "Very well. Miss Granger, care to enlighten us?"  
  
"The Obdormio is one of the world's most powerful sleeping drafts. If the user takes even one drop too much, he or she would fall into an irreversible coma." Hermione's breathing had become labored when he had started dishing out insults. She felt Harry slip his hand into hers and give it a friendly squeeze. As Snape turned back to his desk, she smiled at Harry. "Thanks," she whispered.

* * *

When the bell rang, all the students put away the ingredients and left a flask of their potions on Snape's desk. Hermione was the last one out, and had almost reached the door, when-  
  
"Miss Granger," came Snape's drawling voice from his desk. "Could you come here?" Hermione stiffened.  
  
'You're okay, Mione,' she thought to herself. She turned and walked up to Snape's desk. "Is there a problem, Professor?"  
  
"I noticed that you did not turn in your homework assignment."  
  
"Sir, I only just got back last night. There's no way I could have known what the assignment was, much less have finished it in time."  
  
"You will receive an incomplete until I have it in my possession."  
  
"Yes sir. May I go?" Snape nodded, and waved her off. She was almost to the door when she stopped. There was something she had to know. She turned back around to face him. "Professor, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Miss Granger, I am busy."  
  
"Please, Professor," said Hermione, her voice sounding desperate.  
  
"Get out of my classroom, Miss Granger."  
  
"Severus, please!" she clamped a hand to her mouth. Snape raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Very well, Miss Granger. Ask your question before you are late to your next class." Hermione let her hand fall back to her side, and thought about her question carefully.  
  
"The September third of your seventh year, you went to Hogsmeade. Who were you with?" Hermione held her breath, waiting for the answer.  
  
Severus's brow furrowed. "If I recall, I was with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Now, if you will excuse me, I will not ask how you came by that information." He stood and walked over to a set of shelves.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure that's all?" asked Hermione desperately. 'Please, please remember.'  
  
"I am quite certain. You have two minutes before you are late." Hermione nodded, and turned, running out of the classroom. When she was in the entrance hall, the tears started flowing. She couldn't go to arithmancy like this. Instead, she turned and went to the library.

* * *

OMG!!!! You guys are so lucky that I love getting reviews, or I'd have waited until I was home to update. I haven't even started packing, so this is it for now.

Myoujou


	8. Chapter Eight

Okay, sorry it's taken so long to update, but the next chapter is finally here!  
  
Chapter Eight: Drinking in the Bathroom  
  
When Hermione did not show up for lunch, Harry and Ron were uneasy. After not seeing her at any of their afternoon classes, they were concerned. But now it was ten, and none of the Gryffindors had seen Hermione since potions, and Ron and Harry were worried. They had already checked the kitchens, the library, Hagrid's, and even had Ginny check her dormitory. They sat in front of the fire, thinking of what to do.  
  
"Did we look around the entire library?" asked Ron. "I mean, it's a big room."  
  
"Yeah, we checked everywhere. And we're not the only ones looking for her. Ginny's been out with Parvarti and Lavender. And most everyone knows we've been lo-"he cut off, and smile crossed his face. "Ron, can you believe how stupid we've been?" Ron raised an eyebrow at him. "The Marauder's Map! Unless she's run off to Hogsmeade, then we can find her!" he dashed up the stairs and pulled the map out of his trunk. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said, tapping the parchment. As the shapes and writing began appearing on the paper, Harry walked back down to where Ron was waiting in the common room. He held the completed map up, and the two boys searched for the dot that signified their friend's whereabouts.  
  
"There she is," said Ron, pointing to the second floor. "She's in Myrtle's bathroom."

* * *

When they made their way downstairs without running into any prefects, they found Hermione in the corner of one of the stalls. Her eyes were red. There were empty bottles on the floor around her, and Myrtle was hovering just above the toilet, looking sympathetic.  
  
"Mione?" asked Ron. "Are you okay?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him, and appeared to be having trouble bringing him into focus. "Oh, Ron," she said, her speech slurred. "I'm fine, except, you know, the man I love can't remember our first kiss. Or anything else about m-me." Tears leaked out of her eyes, and Myrtle reached out to pat her on the back, although that attempt obviously failed. Harry knelt down.  
  
"Hermione, have you been...drinking?" Hermione nodded, or tried to nod. What happened was her head lolling up and down like a bobblehead on a roller coaster. "I think we need to get you upstairs. Come on," he put her arm around his neck and helped her to her feet. "Ron, what has she been drinking?"  
  
Ron looked at one of the bottles. "Well, this is just a wine cooler, but this one's schnapps, and this one's...firewhisky? Mione, where'd you get this?" Hermione looked at him as though he had sprouted tentacles from his head.  
  
"That, Ronald Weasy, is for me to know, and for you to...not know." She let go of Harry to plop back down on the floor, and grab the nearest bottle, taking a swig of whiskey. "Leave me alone. I don't wanna go nowhere."  
  
Harry looked at Myrtle. "How long has she been here?"  
  
"Since around one-thirty. But she's only been drinking since two. She brought all of this with her, but couldn't open anything until she figured out how to open them on the toilet seats. I tried to talk her out of it, but no one listens to me."  
  
"Mione, what happened after potions class?" asked Ron, gathering up empty bottles to throw away.  
  
"I asked Severus if remembered who he was with on the trip to Hogsmeade, when I mailed your letter. You did get the letter, didn't you?" Harry nodded. "I'm glad. Now, what was I talking about?"  
  
"You asked Snape who he was with."  
  
"Oh, yeah. And then, he said that he was there with Lucius and Narcissa, and couldn't remember any one e-el-else." She broke down into tears again and took another drink, except she missed her mouth and dribbled whiskey down her front. She looked at it, frowning. "Damn bottle's empty. Gimme another one."  
  
"No, Hermione. You and Ron and I are going to go back upstairs, and we're going to get Parvarti and Lavender to take you upstairs to bed, where you will wake up tomorrow with a terrible hangover. Now come on." Hermione pouted, but held her hand out so he could help her up. "Mione, is there any more firewhisky?" she looked up at him.  
  
"Maybe in that bag, but I might ha-"she squinted at him, then frowned. "You are head boy, Ron!"  
  
Ron's face took on a innocent look. Harry sighed. "Ron, check the map, is there anyone coming?" Ron took a quick look at the parchment, and shook his head. "Good, now help me carry her, I don't think she can walk by herself."

* * *

"Well, at least we know why Hermione isn't here this morning," said Ron. "She's either cursing everything that makes a sound in her dormitory, or she's still passed out."  
  
"I'd say the latter," said Harry. "With us carrying her, it was nearly eleven by the time we got back to the common room, and then it took another half hour to find someone to take her up to the girl's dorm. She'll probably sleep until noon." They were silent for a moment. "So, Slytherin game next weekend?"  
  
The two boys talked for a few minutes, until they saw McGonagall approaching. She had a concerned look on her face. "Mister Weasley, Mister Potter, I noticed that Miss Granger is not with you this morning."  
  
"Well," began Harry, trying to think of anything other that the truth. "Professor, you were teaching when Hermione was here twenty-one years ago, right? So you know what's going on?"  
  
"Ah. With Professor Snape? I do. And I also know that Myrtle has informed me of Miss Granger's whereabouts yesterday, and I expect to hear the same story from you." Harry blanched.  
  
"Er," said Ron. "Well, when we found Hermione, Myrtle said she'd been drinking for nearly eight hours, and there were around twenty empty bottles with her. I suppose she's either asleep, or praying to the porcelain gods."  
  
Harry shot Ron a dirty look. "She was really upset. We had Lavender and Parvarti take her to her room." McGonagall gave him an uninterpretable look, then turned on her heel, walking out of the hall.

* * *

Hermione was having a good dream, except someone kept banging a big metal pan on her head. When she opened her eyes, she realized that it was someone knocking on the door. "Go away."  
  
The door opened, and McGonagall stepped into the room. "Miss Granger," she said in a quiet and kind voice. "Miss Granger, could you please sit up? I have something that I wish to tell you." Hermione rained facedown in her bed. "I know why Severus cannot remember."

* * *

Next time on BIWEB:  
  
"I am sorry, Miss Granger."

"That's...that's okay," Hermione said as she wiped her eyes.

"But I think there is a way we can fix it."

* * *

I know it's short, but I also know you guys want another chapter soon, so here it is. Please review, it really makes my day.  
  
And before you even say it, I know that it is totally uncharacteristic of Hermione to get piss-ass drunk, so I don't need you to tell me. If you don't like it, there are thousands of other HP fics here.


	9. Chapter Nine

Last time on BIWEB:  
  
The door opened, and McGonagall stepped into the room. "Miss Granger," she said in a quiet and kind voice. "Miss Granger, could you please sit up? I have something that I wish to tell you." Hermione rained facedown in her bed. "I know why Severus cannot remember."  
  
Chapter Nine: Questions  
  
Hermione instantly jerked up off the bed, her massive hangover forgotten. "What? How? Why?" she shook her head, took a deep breath, and started again. "Why can't he remember me, Professor?"  
  
"Well, you see, Hermione, when you cast the spell, something went wrong. I'm still not sure what, but suffice it to say that about a week after you left, Severus could remember everything. His grades dropped, and he found himself drunk quite often before he came to me for help. I was surprised that he didn't go to Dumbledore, but I wasn't going to tell him no." McGonagall looked at Hermione, then down at the floor. "He told me what the spell you cast was supposed to do, but he must either have heard wrong or you did not tell him, because he thought your spell was supposed to make him completely forget forever. I wasn't sure, so I cast a spell to cover up the memories, make him remember everything but you, until they were uncovered."  
  
"So, you can lift the spell, right?" asked Hermione hopefully. McGonagall smiled sadly. "You can't, can you?" Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes and laid facedown on her pillow again.  
  
"I am sorry," said McGonagall. "But I know something we can do."

* * *

McGonagall summoned a potion for hangovers from her office, and while Hermione drank, she explained. "You were already on the track, asking him about your Hogsmeade visit," she said. "I believe, that since the memories are still in his head, just hidden, that if someone asked him questions about the time the two of you spent together, that eventually, he would remember."  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "Professor, I don't know." She sighed. "Suppose he remembers, then what? It's not like no one wouldn't notice, and then there's the matter of my parents, and I think the only reason Harry and Ron have been okay with this is because he couldn't remember. I couldn't stand to choose between them. What do you think I should do?"  
  
McGonagall smiled. "I think that you should get your friend's opinions first. Then you can tell me what you want to do, and then you, the headmaster, and I will go from there. But it is almost lunchtime, and I think Harry and Ronald will be wondering about you."  
  
Hermione nodded. She stood up, so she was standing in front of McGonagall. She smiled, and then embraced the older woman. "Thank you, Professor." McGonagall smiled.

* * *

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry when he and Ron saw her enter the great hall. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes. Actually, I'm better than I have been all week." She sat down next to Ron and across from Harry. "I found out why he doesn't remember me."

* * *

"But I'm not sure, you guys. I think half the reason you've been all right with this is because he doesn't remember me." Harry and Ron exchanged glances.  
  
"Hermione, you know we love you. No matter what, we'll always be friends," said Ron, smiling at her. The smile did not carry to his eyes. Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes. She turned to Harry.  
  
"Do you feel the same way?" she asked, the tears still in her eyes. Harry stared at his plate, fiddling with his fork for a long silence. "I see," she said sniffing and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Well, then. I'm glad that's settled." She smiled, picked up her fork, and began to eat.  
  
Ron gave her a confused look. "What's settled? Aren't you going to yell at us for not being supportive?"  
  
Hermione sighed and put her fork back down. "No, I'm not going to yell, or get angry. Because, as much as I love Severus, I know he's changed. I know he's not the boy I met twenty-one years ago. And I'm not going to jeopardize our friendship over something that might have, could have been." She looked up at them. "You guys are the best friends I've ever had, and could ever dream of having. And as much as I love him, I love you more. You're like brothers to me." She sighed, and smiled at them. "It's better to let sleeping dogs lie. It could be possible that he wouldn't want me anymore if he did remember, and if he did, what then? I'll just tell McGonagall that I think he should stay the way he is."

* * *

Two days later  
  
"Are you sure, Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall. Hermione nodded. McGonagall sighed. "Very well. It is your decision to make. If you change your mind...."  
  
"I'm not going to," she said. "If you don't mind, I've got some studying to do."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time:  
  
Epilogue, telling of how Hermione dealt with her decision.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry it's not long, but I've been away too long as it is. Now I've got to wait for my mom to fix the freakin' Internet so I can post. I hope you people are happy with my decision. The alternate ending will be up soon, I promise. 


	10. Epilogue: A Final Twist

Okay, I know you're mad at me. But I promise that the other ending will be a happy one.  
  
Last Time on BIWEB:  
  
"Are you sure, Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall. Hermione nodded. McGonagall sighed. "Very well. It is your decision to make. If you change your mind...."  
  
"I'm not going to," she said.  
  
Epilogue: Hermione's Decision Repeated  
  
A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as she closed her Hogwarts diary.  
  
"You've got to stop doing this to yourself," she said. "He doesn't remember you."  
  
_Only because you didn't want him to.  
_  
"I wasn't going to sacrifice my friendship."  
  
_Oh, yes. Look at how that turned out.  
_  
Hermione sighed. When she had gotten engaged, Ron and Harry had instantly hated William. They didn't talk much any more, except for the few times they ran into each other in Diagon Alley. Another tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
It had been two years to the day that she had graduated from Hogwarts. She now held a decent position at the Daily Prophet as a dependable reporter. Her husband William was a muggle, someone her parents had fixed her up with. Hermione looked at the clock sitting on her desk. Seven fifteen.  
  
"Will, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back...sometime." She sighed and walked out of her office. Her husband was sitting on the couch, completely zoned out in front of the TV. "On second thought, I'm just going to take your car and go have an affair with that Joe guy from your office. Don't wait up." She waited for some kind of response.  
  
"That sounds nice honey. Be sure to pick me up some peanut butter on your way back."  
  
Hermione blinked back the tears welling up in her eyes. She walked out the front door and down the street to a playground, where the neighborhood mothers were just getting their children to come home. Hermione sat down in one of the swings. She felt the tears pour down her cheeks, and put her face in her hands.  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione heard the unmistakable crack of someone apparating, and sensed someone standing in front of her. Sure it was her boss, Delores, telling her to get to work on the article she needed in the morning, she said, "You shouldn't do that. This is a muggle neighborhood."  
  
"Imagine that," came a man's voice. "Muggle-born Granger living with muggles. I never would have guessed," he said sarcastically. Hermione looked up, confused.  
  
Standing not four feet away was Severus. Hermione gasped. "W-what are you doing here?"  
  
Severus smiled. "You can't tell me that you don't remember either." Hermione put a hand to her mouth.  
  
"You...remember?" she asked. Severus nodded. Hermione smiled, and rushed to wrap her arms around him. He held her close as she buried her face in his chest, clinging to him for her life. "Severus..." she started, but trailed off. What was she supposed to say? That she was sorry? Blame it on Ron and Harry?  
  
"Shh, Hermione. Minerva explained when I told her. I understand." he tilted her head up so she was looking him in the eyes. "I love you." Hermione noticed that the tears were flowing again.  
  
She let her arms fall to her sides and stepped back away from him. "I'm sorry, Severus."  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Hermione." He took a step towards her and tried to wrap his arms around her again. She stepped back again.  
  
"Yes, I do." She wiped her eyes. "Severus, I'm married."  
  
There was a long beat of silence. "What?" asked Severus.  
  
"Severus, I'm married. I'll admit, he's not perfect, but-"  
  
"Oh, yes, dear William," said Snape. "Potter and Weasley told me about him. They said he's cheated on you...how many times?"  
  
"Three times," said Hermione, looking at the ground. "And a few one-night stands. In a year and a half." She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. She looked up at him. "But I can't leave him, Severus. I can't. I don't make that much as a reporter, and-"  
  
"Hermione, I love you. I can support you. You don't deserve to be treated like that. Hermione, please."  
  
"Please what? Leave my husband, and be whisked off on some loveboat? Severus, I have already lost my best friends, for whom I turned down the love of my life. My parents love Will. If I leave him, I risk losing them too." She put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry."  
  
Severus looked at her stonily. "Hermione, I'm not going to let you be treated this way. Please, you deserve so, so much better than this. You deserve better than him."  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes, and for a second, thought she saw a glimpse of the boy she fell in love with. "Severus, we've changed. I care about my family more than anything. And, I've realized that, even though you can never forget your first love, doesn't mean that you'll love them forever."  
  
"Hermione, don't say it."  
  
"Severus, I'll never forget you, but I stopped loving you a long time ago." She shook her head. "I wasted too many hours crying over lost love. I don't want it back." She sighed, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
She entered her house, glad that Will worked nights, and was gone. She went back into her office and started back to working on the article for tomorrow's paper.

* * *

Hermione's husband didn't come home the next morning. He was in a wreck the night before on his way to work. He was pronounced dead when the paramedics arrived.  
  
Hermione, without the distraction of her husband's flavor-of-the-week tendencies, wrote better than ever, and got a promotion so she could keep her house. She owled Harry, who was the DADA teacher at Hogwarts, and he and Ron and Hermione met at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione asked their forgiveness, which they were happy to give.  
  
After around two months, Hermione moved to Hogsmeade so that she could visit Harry and be around wizards.  
  
And here's the real shocker: Three months later, she and Severus started dating again. When Harry and Ron asked why, she said, "I know that the boy I first fell in love with is gone, but that's no reason I can't love the man that he is now."  
  
And so ends the story of a love found, lost, and found again.

* * *

Okay, I'll have the first chapter of the alternate ending up soon, I promise. 


End file.
